


You Are My Sunshine

by Oversizedsweatersandskinnies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversizedsweatersandskinnies/pseuds/Oversizedsweatersandskinnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis were having the time of their life with their new son Olly. Things were going great, until Olly got sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok so I don't know what possessed me to write this but I sobbed while writing it so its sad. And I tried the best I could not to get too medical but I felt it should be accurate. Don't read if this isn't your thing. 
> 
> Sorry if there are any spelling errors!
> 
> And my first post on AO3, yay!  
> Leave me feedback? xx

_-You are my sunshine my only sunshine You make me happy when skies are grey You'll never know dear how much I love you Please don't take my sunshine away-_

They were so happy when they found out the gender of the baby. It was a boy! They were finally going to be parents!  
  
Once Olly was born, Harry went in a craze. He was starting to act like a mother. Louis loved it. Olly was one of the best things that had ever happened to them.  
He had Louis's eyes, blue like the ocean, and he had Harry's little dimples starting to form near his cheeks.  
-  
When Olly was about a year old, they realized he was starting to get sick more often. They would take him to to doctors and they would say everything is fine. But Harry knew better.  
  
"Louis something must be wrong. This isn't normal..." Harry spoke softly as he stroked Olly's cheek as he slept peacefully.  
  
"If the doctors say he's fine then he is. Stop worrying so much you lump."  
  
"Hey you love me."  
  
"That I do Harry. That I do." And with that he kissed Harry and put Olly in his crib and went to sleep.  
-  
During the night, Harry couldn't sleep. He knew something was wrong with Olly. Louis was just in denial that something could be wrong with his son.  
  
So the next morning, Harry took Olly to his local hospital where his sister Gemma worked. He walked in with Olly in his arms still have asleep from the car ride, and went up to the front desk to see his sister.  
  
"Hey Gemma. Can the doctor see us real quick?"  
  
"A simple greeting would be nice brother but yes in a minute come with me. Is everything okay?" She asked walking them into a big white room.  
  
"I just think Olly has a bad cold or something."  
  
Just then the doctor approached the doorway.  
"Hello Harry. This must be Olly. Gemma tells me a lot about her nephew. So what seems to be the problem today?"  
  
"Well he's been getting sick a lot lately and the other doctors office isn't doing much to help."  
  
"Okay we can run some test and see what's going on." And with that Gemma took Olly and Harry sat in the room until he was done.

-  
Louis woke up with no baby crying and no curley haired boy next to him. He ran downstairs and saw that Harry left a note:

  
_-_ O _ut with Olly be back soon! Love you!! ❤_  
 _-Harry_  
  
Great. God knows what he's doing with their son now.  
-

  
Harry has been waiting for a while now and he wonders what could be going on.  
  
Soon Gemma walks in, trying to hide the sadness that showed on her face.   
  
"Gem, what's wrong? Everything okay?" Harry stood up.  
  
"The doctor will bring Olly back in a few minutes. I felt I should be here with you when you find out."  
  
"Find out what?!" Now he was scared.  
  
"See Olly daddy is right here!" The doctor came in and Gemma burst into tears. Harry took Olly from him and asked what was going on.  
  
"Harry I'm sorry to say this but, Olly has  a Atypical Teratoid Rhaboid Tumor or an ATRT."  
  
"What is that?"Harry held Olly tighter.  
  
"It is a brain tumor that can occur anywhere in the central nervous system and the spinal cord."  
  
"How, why does he have it?" Harry wanted answers that he knew couldn't be answered.  
  
"Well like many tumor types, the exact cause of ATRT isn't known."  
  
"Can't we remove it?" Gemma spoke up  
  
"Well since he is not even 3 yet we may not be able to preform surgery to remove it."  
  
"Does that mean....." Harry swallows hard and Gemma cried again. The doctor just nodded sadly as Olly just giggled his little adorable laugh not even knowing what was going I right now. Poor little guy.

-  
Harry got home and didn't speak to Louis. Since Olly fell asleep on the way home he out him right to a nap and sat by his crib  he decided to sing Olly his favorite song.  
  
"You are my sunshine my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." Harry paused to stroke the little amount of hair on his little head. Harry started to cry. "Please don't take him away. Please......please....." He was full on crying now before Louis walked in.  
  
"Has what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Louis sat beside Harry on the ground and held him as he cried.  
  
"No Louis. Nothing is okay. Nothing."  
Louis just let him cry until he was ready.  
  
"Louis.....Olly..... He.... He has a..... A......." A tear rolled down his cheek.  
"Olly has a tumor.....in his brain."  
  
Louis was motionless. He was in shock. Then he started to shake. Harry knew what was going on. He was having a panic attack. He got these so often before concerts and shows that by now Harry was a pro. But only Harry could make it better.  
  
"Louis. I'm right here. I'm right here. Breathe Louis. In and out. Louis. Breathe."  
And finally Louis' eyes fluttered and he was bak to him.  
"You are joking right Harry?"  
  
"No. Since he wasn't getting any better I took him to the hospital."  
  
"Can't they....remove it?"  
  
"He's too small...." Together they cried at the foot of Olly's crib.  
-  
-  
The past two years were amazing. They spent as much time with Olly as they could. Every day and every night. Just the three of them. On one day when he was particularly very sick, they knew. They just knew. It was over.  
  
That morning at 11:35a.m., Olly died.  
He died in their embrace in his little hospital bed they set up at the hospital so they could stay with him at night. The monitor was beeping with his heartbeat as he slept. Then he awoke abruptly and looked between his two fathers.  
"Daddy's" he said as he smiled his little smile with his now fully developed dimples at age three; he said his first word. He smiled and Harry and Louis cried and smiled at their little baby boy. He giggled once more and then went back to sleep. Harry and Louis were looking at each other knowing it was time. They kissed his forehead one last time and held him tightly. One of Olly's little hands grabbed ahold of both of their pinkies. He held them tightly and Harry and Louis smiled through their tears. They listened to the monitor go up and down until it stopped beeping and Olly's grip loosened. He was gone. Their baby boy, their whole world, was gone.  
  
  
 _A year later...._  
  
Today would have been Olly's fourth birthday. Not a day goes by where they don't think about their boy. They still cry every night before they go to bed.  
  
 Olly's funeral was awful. No one talked. Everyone cried. And finally left when they couldn't cry any more tears.  
  
On his birthday they went to visit his grave. They got the the stone and knelt down and touched it as if it were Olly himself.  
  
"Hey Olly. It's daddy. Happy birthday. We love you. So..... So much...." Louis started to cry.  
  
"Instead of happy birthday I'm gonna sing your favorite song Olly. Just for you. My son."  
  
And Harry sung that familiar tune finishing with a sob.  
They had no sunshine in their life now that Olly was gone.  
  
They would try to make it through but how could they? Olly was their everything. Sure they could get another surrogate, but it wouldnt be their Olly.   
  
And so they left the cemetary crying and on that rainy day, a rainbow appeared in the distance. And the sun peaked through the clouds.  
  
"I think that's our Olly telling us he's alright up there Harry. He's alright." Louis smiled sadly and Harry looked up at the sun. He swore he could see dimples in the suns corners.  
He was alright. Olly was alright.


End file.
